A Chance
by TheWrathOfMajora
Summary: Stuck in a loop, a routine, reset after reset. Every time, they kill his brother. Every time, he fails to stop them, fails to change things. It grows harder to summon the will to go on, when all that awaits him is death. Perhaps it would be easier to give up, to let them win. No... not yet. Not when there's a chance he can still save his brother.
1. Chapter 1

It never failed to crush his heart into a billion pieces every time he saw the same scene laid out before him, always capturing the same morbid scene. With every new reset, that child — no, that _thing_ — came to the Underground. Every time, they wore that same, merciless smile, bringing death wherever they walked. He could still see vividly the dust on their clothes, hear the sound of their knife against bone, his brother's body disintegrating—

Sans sucked in a sharp breath. Sitting up abruptly, he realized how tightly he'd been gripping himself. All up his arms hurt, as did his chest, although that was for a different reason altogether. Letting out the breath he'd been holding, he forced himself to relax, although not quite succeeding. His shoulders were tense, almost painfully so, as though he were expecting the human to jump out and attack at any moment. He sighed again, becoming aware of the clanging of pots downstairs as Papyrus made spaghetti for their breakfast. And their lunch. And dinner.

 _Just like every timeline before._

* * *

After sitting motionless on his bed for what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only a few minutes, Sans finally mustered up the energy to begrudgingly drag himself out of bed and put the day into motion. A foreboding feeling sat in his stomach like a rock. He felt sick. He wasn't sure he could do this any longer, keep this endless, monotonous, and painful routine going.

There was just one thing keeping him from simply going back to bed (or worse, throwing himself in the river and remaining in a state of sweet, blissful death until the next reset); one thing that was keeping him going, even if it was only for this one timeline, this one run.

Sans had a plan. He didn't even know if it was possible, but it was something nonetheless. If it failed, he saw little point in continuing on like this. What would be the point if there was nothing he could do to stop them in the end anyway? He couldn't let himself think like that right now though. Not when there were things he had to do.

Or at the very least, attempt to do.

But oh, how everything just seemed to _drag on_ that day, and yet, somehow it went by much too quickly for Sans' liking. Already they were both leaving Snowdin. Soon, Papyrus would go off by himself to re-calibrate his puzzles and look for humans, then Sans would find the human in the woods, escort them. They would go and kill Papyrus, and then everyone else he knew and cared about, before finally meeting him in the long judgement hall. They would fight. Clothes would be stained with blood and chalky dust, their knife glinting in the light, raised and ready to—

"Sans, is something the matter?"

The smaller skeleton visibly flinched, momentarily forgotten that Papyrus was there. He'd been caught wandering too deeply into his thoughts. It was then that he realized how much he was shaking. How _sick_ he once again felt. Ignoring the concern on his brother's face, Sans smiled with reassurance he wished he genuinely felt himself, shoving his hands into his pockets in an effort to hide how much they trembled.

"Nah, I'm fine. Gotta say though," he grinned wider, winking, "you made me nearly—"

" _Sans_." Papyrus looked incredibly unimpressed.

"—jump out of my _skin_."

"OH MY _GOD_ , SANS."

He couldn't help but chuckle, earning a more pointed look from his younger brother, who despite himself was also smiling. _He'll be dead soon_ , Sans couldn't help thinking, and just like that, his smile faded, cheerful disposition gone, and he grew serious once more. It was too tiring having to keep up this act like he used to.

He was truly tired of all of this.

So why did he even bother? Why was he holding out hope for a change in the routine? For the human to give up? For something to go right, everyone to live like they had so very, very long ago? If they hadn't changed so far, after countless resets upon resets, why would they ever? It was likely that any plan he had would only fail, just like try had every time before now. And that was long before he'd fallen so deeply into near indifference.

He inwardly sighed. Even if there was no point, he'd at least make an attempt, if only to save Papyrus. He meant too much to him to simply _give up_ on him. What kind of older brother would he be then?

He fidgeted his hands inside his pockets as they both continued to make their way through the snow. He almost wished he could feel temperature if only for an excuse for his shivering. "...Hey, pap?" Sans ventured, refusing to look at his brother.

"Yes, Sans?" Papyrus asked, still slightly annoyed by the older skeleton's earlier pun.

"I don't... uh, think we should go out today." Somehow, it was difficult to form words. He practically had to force them out. It almost hurt. It didn't help that he wasn't hopeful for this part of the plan to succeed; Sans had tried more than a handful of times to convince Papyrus to stay home, to not look for the human. The few times he _did_ somehow succeed, Papyrus simply snuck off anyway. It had all been pointless in the end.

But perhaps this time he'd grow lucky.

His older brother's request had caused Papyrus to stop in his tracks. Sans did the same, still staring at his feet. "Why not? After all, I, the Great Papyrus, have humans to catch!"

The foreboding pit in his stomach refused to relent. Sans shifted slightly, giving as nonchalant a shrug as he could manage. "I'd rather stay home is all."

"Well _you_ can stay home if you wish, lazybones, but _I_ actually have _work_ to do."

"Bro." He took in a deep breath. "I really, uh, really don't feel good about this. I think it'd be better to go home. _Now_."

Papyrus seemed slightly taken aback, but shook his head. It was then that Sans knew that his attempts had been futile if even the desperation that had leaked into his voice hadn't changed his mind. Even if he told the real reason they should go home, Papyrus would be too caught up in wanting to _save_ the human that he'd go find them anyway, even if it meant walking straight to his death.

Sometimes Sans just really wanted to blast him. Just a little bit. Perhaps then he'd _finally_ listen.

"Like I said, Sans, I have work to do! I don't have time to be lazy all day like you!"

The smaller skeleton wanted to scream with frustration. Instead, he shrugged once more, looking as collected as ever. "Whatever, bro. Just sayin'."

Maybe he should simply blast both Papyrus _and_ himself. It'd make things a lot easier.

He still had the rest of his plan though, and that's what he needed to focus on right now. All he needed to do was follow the human, and if they tried anything, he'd obliterate them. They wouldn't even have a _ghost_ of a chance at hurting anyone. Sans nodded to himself. Perfect plan, best thing he'd ever come up with. Hopefully. Perhaps not, but that's all he had right now. He tried to keep his breathing steady, keep himself calm and reassure himself that this would work. Anxiety, however, was making it difficult.

 _How does a skeleton get nervous if they don't even have_ nerves? he thought humorlessly to himself.

It was only a few minutes after that (filled with an uncomfortable silence between them) that the two brothers went their separate ways, much to Sans' displeasure. He wanted to follow after the taller skeleton, but it was as though some unseen force prevented him from doing so.

Everything after this played out almost like a dream, or rather, like something from one of his nightmares. Like something from nearly every timeline since this began however long ago. It was like he was trapped in a trance when he found the human, unconsciously spilling out lines like he'd rehearsed them a thousand times. The same play. The same scene. Just like always. It was a strange feeling, being led by fate like this. Was that what this was? Or perhaps it was merely a routine that he was too afraid to break, lest everything else break all around him.

After a while, however, he lost sight of that _thing_. It took him a moment to realize it, but once he did, it felt as though he'd just been punched in the chest. He didn't know how they'd managed to slip out of his sight, since he's been following close behind them. Perhaps his apathy had momentarily blinded him. Again. His breathing grew a bit shaky with panic.

It was going to happen again. Nothing was going to change. Why was he so careless and _stupid_ as to let the human run off like that? Already his plan was failing. Perhaps it already _had_.

But he had time, perhaps. Maybe he could still stop them.

No, there was no _maybe_ about it; he _had_ to.

He took off in a run, knowing exactly where the human would be. Or, perhaps if he was lucky (although both fate and luck were rather cruel to him as of late), they hadn't made it there yet. It didn't take long before Sans' breathing grew slightly labored. He _hated_ how little energy he had at any given time. _I knew I should've eaten breakfast_.

Before long he saw both Papyrus and the _thing_ standing together. He hadn't made it in time, they'd reached him first.

His brother was trying to talk to them, get them to stop their onslaught of destruction and death. It would fail, like it had time and time again.

Time seemed to slow down, as though the cold was freezing it, but Sans had slowed along with it. He wasn't going to make it. They was raising their knife. It was going to reach Papyrus long before he did.

No no _no no NO NO NO—!_

Sans froze completely then, watching helplessly as Papyrus' body turned to dust, his fallen head remaining on the ground before shortly following thereafter. All that was left was a pile of dust and a few pieces of clothing. Standing in the remains of what was once his brother, that _thing_ wore that sickening smile, enjoying all too gleefully the pain they were causing. Their smile never quite reached their eyes, however. Those were cold, almost _lifeless_ looking.

But god.

He was too late.

The skeleton could scarcely breathe. Even after seeing this very scene play out before him countless times before, it still hurt. It hurt so much he could never begin to describe it. He had failed again. He couldn't reach them in time.

It was then, that something in his mind snapped into place. A resolve settled in his chest, the will to change this renewed. His determination to create a chance, however slight that chance may be.

 _This is the last time I let my brother die at your hand._

Smile ever present on his face despite the utter despair raging within himself, he emerged from his spot within the trees, launching a sudden flurry of bones at the unsuspecting human. The look of utter shock and pain on their face as they turned to their attacker made Sans' grin all the wider. This wasn't what was supposed to happen, and they both knew it; Sans felt it deep in his bones, in every action he made. Fate seemed to strain against him, making time seem to slow once more. He briefly wondered if it felt the same for the human.

The child snarled, quickly recovering, and closed the distance between them to return the attack. They tried determinedly to land a hit on the skeleton, but he dodged every time. They would slash at him with their knife, and he would counter with a barrage of bones. The human got close to landing a hit once, managing to slice open his jacket. That was far too close for comfort. In return, Sans managed to hit the human a few times, try as they might to avoid his attacks. Reality seemed to shudder almost unnoticeable, blood leaking from the human's injuries as they both danced their deadly dance. It created a stark contrast against the snow, the sickening red on pure white.

It was like the strokes of paint on a blank canvas, and Sans: he was the artist.

Left eye glowing with energy and overexertion, he raised his hand, grasping in the air, capturing the human in his magic. He thrust his arm in every direction, the human being thrown in the same course, hitting trees and ground and whatever else they were unfortunate enough to be close to. He then summoned many large, skeletal heads — Gaster Blasters. Their large, bony maws opened and a stream of pure energy burst forth, striking the human directly.

Finally, after minutes after minutes of relentlessly attacking, Sans' attacks ceased. His breath came out in heaving gasps as exhaustion began to tug at his being with its searing claws. He couldn't go on further; his physical state wouldn't allow it. He'd over-extended himself with his run and by using so much magic in such a short amount of time.

It came as no surprise, as disgusted as be was, when the human slowly struggled to their feet. He could barely see their face, but Sans knew they were smiling. That knowledge invoked rage in him once more, but he was too tired to do anything. He couldn't fight anymore.

"You remember, don't you?"

The sound of their voice caught Sans slightly by surprise, but he didn't let them catch him off guard so easily. It was strange, though; this was the first time they had ever spoken to him. Their voice didn't match them at all; it was too much like a _normal_ child's voice was supposed to sound like, not someone hellbent on killing everyone in their path. The only thing keeping it from being too unnerving, was the hint of malice and utter _loathing_ edging their tone, something no child would ever normally have.

"So what if I do?" Sans replied, trying to sound like his usual, casual self. Inwardly, he wanted to scream at them. Make them hurt. Make them feel all the pain they'd inflicted countless times across countless timelines. Did that make him as bad as them?

"How else would you know to come here, right now? Or to try and stop me?" They looked up at him, that horrible smile growing ever wider. "How else would you know that your brother would _die_?"

He ground his teeth together as he forcefully grinned without mirth. He knew the _thing_ noticed his anger when they began laughing.

"He's died so many times, and you know it, don't you? Maybe even _seen_ it!" They laughed once more, harder this time, as if they'd just told the most hilarious joke. What hurt most is that they were right. "How does it feel, knowing that you haven't been able to stop it?"

They paused, still smiling, but spoke much quieter. Their tone was sickly sweet. "But you could have stopped it, couldn't you? I know you. After all, we've fought so many times, haven't we?" They pointed their knife accusingly at him, practically screeching in manic glee, "But no! _You let him die!_ "

Rage blinded him in that moment. Before he could comprehend what he was doing, he found himself grabbing them with his magic, throwing them headfirst into a tree with the last of his remaining strength, the sickening crack of their bones breaking resonating within him. Just like that, the human's life was snuffed out. Gone. Erased. Just like his brother had been.

At least, until they _reset_. And then they'd be back, only to die again. And again, and again. It was a cycle without an end, filled only with bloodshed and death.

With the threat gone for the time being, the adrenaline began to trickle away, leaving him with a hollow aching in his chest. He didn't realize he was crying until he glanced downwards, a couple drops of water staining his jacket a darker blue. This was his victory, but he hadn't won. He'd lost, once again. He really had _let him die_.

 _I'm... I'm sorry, paps. I couldn't save you_.

He didn't realize until he nearly collapsed into it that he'd somehow managed to shuffle over to what was left of his younger brother. The wind was already beginning to blow the dust away. Sans was silent, watching for a long moment. Absentmindedly, he gathered handfuls of snow, burying the dust underneath it. Sans gently placed his brother's scarf and battle body on top, fingers clinging desperately to it. He knew it wouldn't last, but it gave him a slight comfort nonetheless.

He didn't know just how long he sat there, both dreading and hoping for the reset that was sure to happen soon. He hadn't felt this empty in a long time. He wasn't sure he'd be able to piece himself back together again.

Perhaps it was truly time to give up.

He laughed bitterly, wiping away the tears that had yet to fall. No, he couldn't think like that. He couldn't just let everyone _die_. He'd caught the human by surprise by going against fate. Perhaps he could do it again. Perhaps he could stop them.

But right now, he could feel the void beginning to pull at him and the world around him. The reset was starting.

Perhaps he couldn't save his brother this time, but one day, in _one timeline_ , he would ensure the human pays for all their sins. Even if he destroyed himself alongside them, he _would_ stop them. For his brother, for his friends, for the entire Underground.

He was determined to keep going, however short a time he had left to hold hope in his heart.

 _I won't give up yet._

As the darkness completely overtook him, Sans swore he heard the sound of laughter.

* * *

AN: Hey! I decided to update this chapter a little as I wasn't completely satisfied with it before, though I don't know if the changes will be noticeable to anyone who read this before. Either way, I made changes and I'm happier with it so that's what matters. I also decided that this will be an ongoing story rather than a oneshot, since it seems people want to see more from this, and I have a couple ideas for what I can do besides.

Thanks to those who've read and I hope to not disappoint!

EDIT: ALSO SORRY I DIDN'T REALIZE IT HAD MESSED THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER UP I FIXED IT NOW- OTL


	2. Chapter 2

_In_ , stop. _Out_ , stop.

Everything was reset, giving him another opportunity to fix things. A new chance. A new timeline. A blank slate. Before, many resets ago, this would have filled him with unbridled joy, with _hope_. Now, well... he simply felt even more exhausted than he had before. He had no way of telling what this cycle would hold, if he would succeed, or fail once again.

 _In_ , stop. _Out_ , stop.

Breath after breath, he tried to get his racing thoughts under control, force the nagging uncertainty to cease. With so much running through his mind at once, it made it incredibly difficult to piece together a coherent thought or gain any new ideas. That clanging noise downstairs wasn't helping matters either.

 _In_ , stop. _Out_ , stop.

He felt his frustration growing with every moment.

 _In_ , _out_ , _in in_.

His left eye burned. His chest hurt.

 _In_ , _in_ , stop. _Out_ , _in_ , _out_ , _in in..._?

His vision went dark and heard a muffled shout, and then felt a sharp pain shoot up his entire arm. He absentmindedly noted that his breath was coming too quickly once his room slowly came back into focus. It took him a moment to realize he'd punched the wall. Cracks spider-webbed their way up the plaster. It must have been himself who yelled, he realized after another moment.

A long, drawn out sigh.

He had to admit that, at least while he'd been fighting, he had gotten a small sense of satisfaction from that fact that he'd managed to catch the human by surprise, but even still, he knew he wouldn't be able to replicate that a second time. They'd be expecting him to attack far earlier, now that they knew he truly could and _would_. SO what should he do? Try to keep Papyrus from leaving the house again, and meet the human at the judgment hall once more? They wouldn't expect that after what he'd done, or would they?

No, no he couldn't do that. They'd just kill everyone like usual if he went with that plan.

So should he just meet them in the forest once more? That seemed to be the best, and only, option he had right now. The only one that would avoid any more death. Or at least, so he hoped.

The biggest obstacle that he faced, was not the human, but the reset. If he succeeded in killing the human again, they would only reset, and it would become undone. Erased, as though it never happened in the first place, just like last time. Unless...

Sans slowly pushed himself out of bed, stifling a pained groan. The fight had really done a number on him, even if it wasn't from physical injuries. Food, he needed food.

"Hello, brother!" Papyrus called out cheerfully when he heard Sans come down the stairs. The smaller skeleton resisted the urge to sigh, but smiled nonetheless. If only he could be so happy and clueless as Papyrus was to this situation.

"Hey bro," he replied.

"So, did you rest well?" Papyrus asked, not turning away from his spot at the stove. "You're up awfully early!"

Sans sat down at the table, leaning back against the chair, arms folded behind his head. "Uh, yeah, sure."

The taller skeleton nodded, but said no more. For a moment, Sans wondered if he somehow suspected something, even if only for the fact that he didn't have to be dragged out of bed this morning. If Papyrus _did_ suspect something was off, he supposed that couldn't be helped now.

A couple minutes passed, filled only with the sounds of Papyrus cooking. As grateful as he was for the stillness, it felt heavy and uncomfortable. He was glad when his brother finished cooking, so that at least now he's have something to do that wasn't simply sitting in awkwardness.

The moment he received his plate, Sans began practically inhaling the spaghetti as though he hadn't eaten a meal in years. It wasn't until he nearly choked on it that he noticed was Papyrus staring strangely at him. He slowly swallowed, resisting the urge to fidget.

"Sans? I've never seen you eat my spaghetti quite like this before," the taller skeleton commented, eyes narrowed slightly. For a moment, Sans felt as though his stomach had dropped clear down into his feet. He didn't have time for his conversation. Not now.

"You must really enjoy it!" Papyrus continued gleefully, bringing forth a sigh of relief from the shorter brother. "I'll go make some more for you!"

"Uh, a-actually," Sans chuckled, pushing his plate away. "I gotta go, like, uh, right now. Sorry, pap."

"What? Where are you going?!" Papyrus asked, watching in confusion as Sans quickly stood and walked towards the door. "Work doesn't start for another two hours!"

He ignored his brother's question, heading out the door before Papyrus had too much time to protest. A loud sigh escaped him as soon as the door slammed shut behind him. Guilt tugged at him for his behavior towards his brother, but every moment he wasted gave the human a better chance at killing everyone, at killing Papyrus. He couldn't risk it, not now.

No, right now, it was about time someone got a real taste of their own medicine.

As he walked through the snow, he could have sworn he felt someone staring at him. When he turned around, however, there was no one there.

The feeling never left the farther he went from Snowdin.

* * *

AN: I'm so extremely sorry that this chapter's so short! It was really difficult for me to figure out how to transition from the last chapter to the one I have planned. I've actually been sitting on this for a little while but didn't want to post it because of how short it was. But yes, I'll hopefully have another chapter done sometime soon (and it hopefully won't take another few months this time).


End file.
